failboat103ytfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanc
Lanc is a character in Failboat's Miitopia series. He debuted in episode 9. History (Miitopia Lore) Lanc is a Mii made by Failboat based on Lancer from Deltarune. Like the others, Lanc was recruited as a scientist by Kronkui to help Failboat, Deko, and Chi on their quest. In the Underground Maze, the team fought a minotaur and recovered the mysterious jewel to enter Skoop's lair. Failboat threatens to suck Skoop into the lamp using the incantation (Skoop's name). After making good with his threats, Skoop returns the treasure to the people of Neksdor. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord Hank steals the peoples' faces and Skoop's face. They headed to The Great Pyramid to find the Dark Lord Hank but are continually defeated by the "SaMona Lisa" painting. Needing to train, the team went to the Wayward Cave to find Muffet's face and to the desert where Waluigi's face was. After defeating Muffet's painting and the Waluigi Cobra, the group returned to fight SaMona Lisa and freed Samus' face with their victory. Later, they rescued Sayori and Guzma from Sayori Blade and Guzma Shield. Each time the party recovered a face for a Neksdor town citizen, they were rewarded with a mysterious jewel. The four jewels they earned opened the door and allowed Failboat and his friends to reach Skoop's face. The team defeated Pharaoh Skoop and freed Neksdor from Dark Lord Hank's clutches. Once Skoop's face had been returned, the genie showed his gratitude by removing a pile of boulders blocking the group's path to the Realm of the Fey. However, before they could head to the Realm of the Fey, the Dark Lord Hank spirited Deko, Chi, and Lanc away while they slept. The group woke up to find themselves in an unknown location with Failboat nowhere to be found. However, they do see Simple Bob, Smuk and Erica. After Deko realised that they're all friends of Failboat, the six all agreed to work together and escape their boiling hot prison. Personality Personality-wise, Lanc is very similar to Lancer. They are both bubbly and friendly. In Miitopia, Lanc has the 'Airheaded' personality and prefers the colour blue. Daniel gives him a very jovial voice with 'hueh hueh hueh' prefacing his sentences. If a friend fell over, Lanc would most likely just laugh at them as a self-proclaimed bad guy. Lanc gets along with Chi very well and is considered one of the 'kids' of the party, bouncing energy off each other. However, he will argue with Chi about her continually murdering his friends, though he will apologise to her for his anger. Lanc also gets along with Deko, although it's more because Lanc can use Deko's lazy nature and get up to all sorts of mischief. He loves to gossip about Failboat to Chi, much to Failboat's chagrin. Lanc himself has a will of steel. Quotes * "I'm the bad guy here ''♪ ♪"'' Trivia * Failboat just finished Deltarune before streaming episode 9 of Miitopia which contributed to Lanc's creation * According to Daniel, from his creation, Lanc and Chi always got on 'a little too well'. * Lanc learned how to delete (Glitch) monsters from existence from another indie partner (Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club) [1] * Lanc experiments with food a lot, his most notable weapon being an unstable ketchup formula. ** Apparently, he found it on the side of the road after the ketchup was thrown away for being in the fridge too long. * Failboat, Deko, Chi and Lanc are the party most irresponsible party with money ** In part, this was because the team was insane from not eating in a few days Category:Characters